Naruto: Space Marine
by Anthem of Grimm
Summary: Adeptus Astartes. Space Marines. The greatest warriors under mankind and the Emperor. The elemental nations are about to be rocked by the force of their might.
1. Chapter I

Hey this is my first story on this website. I have always wanted to write one but couldn't bring myself to do it. This story is a crossover with Warhammer 40K. As for pairings, I have not yet decided. Please be nice with the reviews. I will accept Constructive criticism, but flames are not accepted. Now on to the story!!!

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

* * *

The boy lay there in the forest. He could feel blood pouring from the wounds on his body. Surprisingly he didn't feel pain. His body was completely numb and he wasn't registering exactly where he was. He could hear the sounds of combat around him, but it was distant, faded. His vision started to go blurry. Looking over to his left, he spotted a red helmet with green eyes. The helmet had been cleaved open and the previous wearer had forfeited it when his head was separated from his body. An impact shook the ground. The resulting shockwaves made his vision blur even more. After a minute of confusion, the boy finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hold the line damn it!!" he yelled while swinging his force sword at the nearest ork. The electrified blade quickly cut through the tough green flesh of the ork next to him. Bringing his sword back around, he blocked an axe swing from a Choppa boy. Commander Thane was not happy. They had been sent to investigate reports of an ork fleet heading towards an uncolonized planet. Thane didn't know what the problem was. Whenever they found a planet with budding alien life, the inquisition usually ordered an exterminatus. Thane didn't know why this planet was special. They were already having their share of problems though. They had been delayed due to a warp storm and the orks had made it planet side. Luckily the scouting force that had been sent down had not made contact with any locals before the Blood Ravens had reached them. Another problem was that they had not the time to plan an ambush or attack due to the ork proximity to a nearby settlement. Thane had special orders not to let the xenos make contact with local planet life. They had taken drop pods down to the surface and had immediately engaged the orks. They had underestimated their numbers though. And Thane's unit was now paying for it. The chance of defeat was still low, but he was losing good soldiers.

"In the name of the Emperor you shall not falter!!" Thane called to his remaining marines. As if the words were from the carrion lords mouth himself, the marines started fighting with renewed vigor. Thane raised his machine pistol and unloaded into the Shoota boy in front of him. Out of the corner he spotted a small child. A local had been nearby when the battle had begun. At first thane had been caught off guard. The boy was a human! This planet wasn't colonized by the Imperium so how could a small human child be here. Unfortunately A stray burst from an ork rifle had dropped him. The child was still alive but he would need extreme medical attention. Thane was not even sure he would survive. Thane ducked a rocket from a rokkit launcha and skewered another ork. The battle was drawing to a close. Sure enough after another minute of combat, the orks began to flee. Thane ordered his men to hold their positions. He had scouts waiting nearby to pick the remainders off. Walking over to the child thane looked down. The rounds had punched through the boy's right side, hitting his lungs and blowing off a large chunk of flesh from his shoulder. Thane sighed and raised his gun. It would be better to let the lad not suffer. Before he fired he noticed something that stayed his finger. A red aura was covering the wounds on the boy and the flesh was regenerating very quickly. Thane's eyes opened wider. Was the boy a mutant? Should he inform the inquisitor? After a moment of consideration Thane put his gun away. He decided that he would let the captain decide.

"This is Commander Thane to Litany. Requesting a dropship. Also have an Apothecary on board, We have wounded."

* * *

Gabriel Angelos, Captain of the Blood Raven's third company stood looking out the observation bay on the bridge of the Litany. He was torn on what to do. The planet that had been almost invaded by the orks was a curious one. After the ground team had been dispatched, the Litany's auto cannons had taken care of the small scrap fleet of the orks. The planet's atmosphere was littered with the broken corpses of once proud human ships that had been looted by the disgusting greenskins. Gabriel couldn't decide whether to inform the inquisitors or handle this situation himself. The beings on this planet were human in almost every way. The boy they had brought onto the ship had been immediately rushed to the medical station. After they had gotten him out of critical condition, he was studied by the Apothecary. The structure of the body was an exact replica of the human body down to the very last detail. Except for one. There was a network running throughout the boy's body. It held an energy that was very peculiar. It was not warp energy, as was used by the Traitor legions of chaos. Nor was it the strange force used by the librarians. The body seemed to run off this energy. Tests proved that siphoning this energy from the body would most likely kill the subject. There was also another thing about this boy. His stomach was covered with what looked like an arcane seal, not unlike what was used by the chaplains to contain evils from the warp. This seal was different in nature, but from the reports that Commander Thane had sent, Gabriel was sure this child housed a daemon. By the feeling of the energy in the seal, he was also sure that the daemon was a powerful one. A thought entered Gabriel's head. This planet was registered in the Imperial Database as uncolonized. If the planet had been scouted then the Inquisition must have sensed the energy coming from the locals. They also would know that the people of this planet were human. He scowled. He would get his answers.

"You, Servitor. Patch me through to the Inquisition."

Well how was it? I know it was short, but this is only the introduction. I plan to make the later chapters longer. Please Review!!


	2. Chapter II

Hey Grimm here. I made chapter two quite a bit longer than the first one. Thanks for the reviews I got. I plan to continue updating a few times every week. I will inform you if I can't make an update. Well on to the story!

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

* * *

Gabriel looked to the holographic display above the observation window as the servitor hailed the Inquisition. It only took a moment for Gabriel to recognize the man on the screen. Inquisitor Barret. He scowled. He did not get along well with Barret. Ever since the Tartarus incident Barret had been riding him at every opportunity. Even a century later the man had still to say anything good towards him, questioning his every decision. Likewise, the Inquisitor did not look too pleased to see him either.

"Ah, Captain Angelos. To what do I owe this….Pleasure?" Barret said raising his brow.

"I have found something interesting in the M82 system. We were specifically ordered by the Departmento Munitorum to halt the advancement of an ork fleet towards an uncharted planet. Due to warp storms, we were delayed and the orks reached planet side. Luckily we were able dispatch ground forces and annihilate the fleet before they reached the locals. At first I heavily questioned my orders. Protecting an alien race? But there was a small native child nearby. He was hit by a burst from an ork rifle. He was human." Gabriel finished. Barret stiffened. To any normal person you wouldn't notice, but Captain Gabriel had been alive for 4 centuries. You didn't live that long and not learn to read people. His reaction was interesting. He didn't look surprised, but his reaction showed his nervousness. It was time to push a little harder. "I can't see why humans would be on an uncharted planet. The planet itself was registered in the Imperial database as unoccupied. There wasn't even a record of an Imperial stronghold there. It confused me. I called to see if you might enlighten me, as it is obvious that you would have knowledge of this ordeal, Inquisitor." Barret was silent for a moment. Gabriel could see his jaw muscles moving.

"What happened to the child?" Barret finally asked after a moment of silence. Gabriel had already planned for this question. It only took him a split second to respond.

"Dead. The wounds were too great for the boy. He didn't make it back to the ship." He had lied for a reason. Obviously Barret was hiding something from him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was going on. If he didn't get answers from Barret, then he would enact his own plan and get to the bottom of this. Barret had visibly relaxed. Composing himself he soon spoke.

"You are dealing with matters best left alone Captain. You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. I thought you would have learned that after Tartarus. Get rid of the body and leave the planet. This is your only warning. If your ship is not out of the system in 5 hours, you and the Litany will be detained." Gabriel glared at the man.

"I will follow your orders Inquisitor but I have to speak. The severity of your reaction leaves much to question. One would almost think that you had something to hide." Gabriel finished. Barret looked incredulous for a moment before he schooled himself.

"Questioning the Imperium like that. Watch yourself Gabriel. You wouldn't want to be branded a traitor, would you? As for my reaction, it is only normal. The Imperium has an interest in this planet. In what, I shall not say but it makes me nervous that a man such as you was involved. You were one of the main reasons that Tartarus was destroyed. And after Cyrene….Who could guess what you will demolish next? Good day Captain." The screen went blank. Gabriel yelled in fury and slammed his fist in a nearby monitor. A spray of glass showered the floor. That bastard! How dare he mention Cyrene in his presence! He had done what was required of him. The planet had been infested with mutant life. The Codex Astartes specifically stated that all signs of mutant infestation be reported directly to the Inquisition. He shook his head. It would do no good dwelling over it. What was done was done. He had other things to do anyway. Exiting the bridge, Gabriel headed towards medbay.

* * *

The screen went blank as Barret lowered his head. That fool! Why had he sent Angelos to destroy the fleet? He had made a small problem much larger. He punched a few buttons on the keypad and waited. The screen lit back up. On the screen a man's face appeared. Barret immediately started speaking.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have ruined everything by sending that idiot Gabriel to the planet. You know how nosey he is. I can't believe you would endanger the project like this." He paused to catch himself. "Thankfully he didn't discover much. I ordered him to leave the system, he should be gone soon." Barret finished and took a breath. The entire time the man was silent. He spoke after a moment.

"This changes nothing. We won't have to wait much longer. As long as you keep Gabriel off our trail, things should go smoothly. As for my actions in sending Gabriel, they are my own. You will not question my decisions. I will tell you when the time is right. You will be informed of the plan as I see fit Barret. This is on a need to know basis. Until then, do not contact me. You have your orders." The screen went blank. Barret sighed. Going behind the Imperium to do this could get them killed. But it was for the good of mankind. If this plan succeeded, nothing could stand in their way. The humans would be able to dominate every other race in the galaxy. His duty was to work for the advancement of the human race. The good outweighed the bad here in his mind. He just hoped it was worth the risk. Only time would tell.

* * *

Sarutobi was frantic. Naruto was gone. He had sent ANBU to search around the village for him but so far nothing turned up. Sarutobi sighed. If the boy had run away he wouldn't blame him. Despite the law he had laid down about the Kyuubi, the villagers had still tormented the young child. There were assassination attempts almost every week. They had begun to lessen due to ANBU presence but even after ten years some still got through to the child. He tried to help the boy in every way he could but the civilian council stood in his way. Until the boy became a shinobi, they had almost complete control over him. He could do nothing. Sarutobi didn't even trust his own people. He even had to be on hand in the hospital to make sure one of the doctors didn't try and do the boy in. Lighting his pipe, he walked over to the window and observed the village. The sun was just beginning to set over the monument. Searching in the dark would lessen their chances of finding him. If he was sure that the man was bold enough, he would have thought Danzo was behind it. But the old war hawk wasn't stupid enough to do something this risky. He sighed once more. 'Minato. You would be so disappointed in this village.'

* * *

Gabriel stood over the child. The boy would wake within the hour according to the apothecary. He debated on what he was going to do. The child held a daemon within him. Letting him live went against everything written in the Codex Astartes. It disgusted him. But this same child might have the answers he needed to figure out this riddle. And if he didn't then maybe he could help him find them. Looking down at the boy sleeping peacefully he couldn't help but be conflicted. The daemon had obviously been sealed into the child at his birth. There were no signs of possession that were normally found in carriers. The only thing that was strange about the child, were the three whisker marks on either side of his face. Gabriel had one of his Chaplains study the seal on his abdomen. The chaplain had studied the seal for about a half an hour before informing Gabriel of his findings. The seal was a special one. Instead of sealing the daemon directly into the child, the design made it so that the energy and the soul were separated. There were blocks in the seal to make sure that the daemon had no power over the boy. It was all in all, well designed. The boy began to stir, bringing Gabriel back to the present. The boy sat up and looked around the room before settling his eyes on him. The boy stared in amazement before he shakily spoke. "Where am I?" Gabriel stiffened. The boy spoke Japanese. For an alien race to fluently speak one of the same languages used by the Imperium for the last 40 millennia was surprising. It only increased his suspicions. Thankfully all Imperium Officers were required to speak the most basic human languages. A long standing tradition in Terra's history. He slowly responded to the child in his native language.

"You are on board my ship, the Litany. You were injured. We brought you here." The boy looked at him for a second before responding.

"So you saved me?" the boy asked. Gabriel nodded. He was surprised as the child broke into a grin.

"Thanks Ojiisan! I really appreciate it." Ojiisan. Grandpa. He couldn't help it. He chuckled a little. He was the Chapter Master of over 1000 marines and one of the most respected officers in the Imperium. For this child to call him grandpa. He laughed at the irony. Becoming impassive once more, he continued his questioning.

"What is your name child?" the boy who continued to smile spoke loudly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm going to be the next hokage!"

* * *

Space! He was in space. The big marine Ojiisan told him that. At the moment he was looking out the observation window in the med bay. He could see the planet down bellow. Hokage Ojiisan was down there. Naruto hoped he wasn't worrying much. The big man that had called himself Gabriel had asked him a lot of questions. Much of it was simple as in how old he was or what was his village like. Others had been more difficult. He had asked about chakra and shinobi, what the leader of the village was like and how big was the military. Being ten, Naruto had answered to the best of his ability. Then after the man was satisfied, he had let Naruto ask him questions. Like why he was so big, where had he gotten his armor, and where could Naruto find a set. After the questioning, the man had brought him food and then left saying that he would be back later. Naruto had quickly devoured the meal and had been going over everything that had happened since he had woken that morning. He had woken up to find that the day he was dreading had come to pass. October 10. Every year the villagers tortured him more than usual on this day. He usually had to hide somewhere. This year he had decided to go into the forest. He had apparently gone too deep as he had lost his way. He had heard loud noises nearby and had gone to investigate. What he had seen had shocked him. Humongous green creatures were fighting against weird men in red armor. One of the green creatures had seen him and raised his weird fire spitter. Everything after that was a blur. The big man, Gabriel-Ojiisan as Naruto had dubbed him, had called the beasts' orks. He had never heard of an ork, but then again he had never been in outer space either. A door opening behind him brought him out of his thoughts. Naruto turned around to see Gabriel-Ojiisan standing next to another man in gold and red armor.

"Naruto, this is Commander Thane. We would like to speak to you for a moment."

* * *

So what did you think? I plan to make Gabriel and Thane around Sannin level due to their technological enhancements in order to make up for lack of Chakra. Later on Naruto will go through induction into the Adeptus Astartes. As for Karthik9's Review, I have a plan for the Kyuubi. Also you have to realize that Gabriel is different from most Space Marines. In the Blood Raven's Omnibus, he worked side by side with the Eldar. Again I plan to make the chapters even longer. Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter III

Thanks for the reviews!!! The story has almost 100 hits too. Didn't think I would get that many in just one day. This chapter will explain a bit more that was missing in the last chapter, as I left a lot open for the reader to guess. The beginning of the chapter is Gabriel's point of view. It takes place right after he leaves naruto's room.

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

* * *

Gabriel exited the room after giving the boy some food. Judging by the questions that the boy had answered, their government was Republic based. The military served under one commander who answered only to the lord of their country. They also had a council, something which disgusted Gabriel. There shouldn't be any reason for a council in government. Having a group of people question their so called leader didn't sit well with him. He made his way towards his private quarters. Opening the door, he went over to his terminal. Pressing a few keys, he sent a message to Thane. They needed to talk. He went over a few things while waiting for the commander. The boy had described the energy as chakra. From what he said, it flowed through all living beings; Though Gabriel guessed that only a select few were able to utilize it. Naruto also explained about Jutsus. The 'Shinobi' as he called them, were able to mold the energy and use it to control different things such as; elements, gravity, senses, and in some cases, time. These people sounded very much like librarians. But as far as he knew, Liberians had limits. That these beings were able to overcome these limits frightened Gabriel. Imagine a Marine with the ability to launch a ball of fire that could annihilate an entire ork squad. Now multiply that Marine times a million. It was truly frightening to think of. The door opened and Thane stepped in.

"Captain, you wished to speak to me?" he asked standing in the door. Gabriel motioned for him to sit down. He sat on the chair across from him.

Gabriel began to speak, "There is a matter of great importance that I wish to ask of you." Thane looked intrigued.

"Sir?"

"It's about the boy and his home planet." Thane leaned forward.

"What is it you want me to do?" He asked. Gabriel thought for a moment before responding.

"I want you to go back to the planet with him. Hide yourself among his people. I need eyes and ears on the ground."

Thane looked confused, "Why would you ask such a thing? From what you explained earlier, the Imperium ordered us to leave the system. Not doing so would go against direct orders." Gabriel stood up and walked over to the window. The blue-green planet shone in the darkness of space.

It was a moment before he responded, "A century ago, I would have followed the commands without question. But with what I have experienced throughout these years, I find myself questioning these orders. I have a very bad feeling about this. Something doesn't add up." Gabriel turned back around to face Thane. "I believe that there is something going on. Something that has to do with that planet. Why are there humans living there with no Imperial stronghold? Why do they possess this strange energy? And why does the Inquisition want me gone so badly? These are the questions running through my head. I plan to have them answered one way or another. I will not chance putting the Imperium at risk." Thane was silent, contemplating what his captain had said.

After a moment he spoke, "Do you really believe that the Inquisition would act on its own will?"

"Do not forget about Isidor. He was one of the best. Even he fell to temptation."

Thane was quiet for a moment before speaking, "And if I was to hide myself among his people, what would my purpose there be?"

"Reconnaissance. I need to learn more about the planet. I will keep in contact with you. If I can gain more knowledge, then maybe putting this puzzle together would be easier. Also, I want you to train the boy. Mold him into an Imperial soldier. He is our only link to his home world. I believe he will be valuable in the years to come."

"Reconnaissance? Shouldn't you assign one of our scouts then?" Thane asked.

"I trust you the most out of all my battle brothers Thane. There is nobody else that I would assign to this task." Thane looked humbled before responding.

"Fine, I will do it. When do I leave?"

"I'll need you to take the boy and go immediately. We have only an hour to leave the system. I am sure the Inquisition has an agent down on the planet, so you will need to be discrete. You will have to think up your own back story. Let's go"

* * *

Gabriel and Thane walked into the medbay to spot the boy looking out the window at his planet. 'Youth' Gabriel thought as he observed the shining eyes of the wondrous child.

"Naruto, this is Commander Thane. We would like to speak with you for a moment."

The boy smiled, "What about Gabriel-Ojiisan?" Thane looked at the commander and mouthed, 'Ojiisan?' Gabriel just shook his head and looked back towards Naruto.

"There are some things that we need to explain to you. Unfortunately, we don't have time. Thane will be going back with you to your home. He will explain more about what that entails later. You will listen to his orders. Above all else though, you cannot tell anyone about who we are." Naruto looked confused.

"Why?"

"If you do, it could endanger your safety and the safety of others as well. It could most likely mean the destruction of your entire village." Naruto looked frightened. Gabriel had laid it on pretty heavy, but he wasn't lying. If the Inquisition didn't want anyone to know what they're doing, they could order an exterminatus to cover their tracks.

"Ok Ojiisan, I won't tell anyone." Gabriel nodded.

"You will leave immediately; Thane will take you to the drop pods. It has been a pleasure meeting you Naruto. Until we meet again." Gabriel walked out of the room. Naruto looked at Thane and Thane looked back at Naruto.

"Hey Niisan, how old are you?"

Thane sighed.

* * *

The drop pod slammed into the ground about 50 miles outside the village. Enough to make sure that nobody would notice their arrival. The drop pod's sides opened up and Naruto stumbled out. He quickly proceeded to empty his stomach all over the ground. Thane walked out in civilian clothing, chuckling. He still remembered his first drop pod ride. After a while, you got used to the vertigo.

"Come on kid, we need to hightail it towards your village. On the way, I need to fill you in on what's going to happen." Naruto stood shakily and nodded. Thane Grabbed his trunk from the pod and slung it over his shoulder. Inside were his armor, weapons, and other general gear. Naruto was staring wide eyed. The trunk itself was as tall as two men. Watching this man pick it up as if it were nothing was amazing. But then again, the man was very large. Just over 7 feet tall, with short dark hair, and one of the most serious faces he had ever seen. Admittedly, Naruto was very intimidated. You didn't see people this tall in Konoha. Pressing something on the side of the pod, it began to disintegrate. Soon, the 10 foot pod was reduced down to dust. Naruto just couldn't get used to this technology thing.

"Come on Naruto. I want to make it back before dark." Thane began to walk away. Naruto quickly followed, his short legs taking extra strides to keep up with the large man.

"My captain has ordered me to train you as an imperial soldier." Naruto's face showed deep thought.

"Is that like a ninja?" he asked putting his hands behind his head while they walked.

"No, an imperial warrior is much greater than any of your….Ninja's." Thane said. Naruto thought for a moment. Hokage-Ojiisan had said that he would be a ninja soon, when he graduated the academy. But Thane-Niisan said that he was going to be an Imperial Warrior? Whatever that was. Thane saw the confusion on the boy's face and immediately realized what it was.

"You will still be a ninja officially, but your training in those arts will only go as far as learning techniques. As for your Imperial training, you will know things like the history of the human race, Memorize the Codex Astartes, learn about our government, combat techniques, and weapons training. In other words, you will be a mix of Imperial and Shinobi. All the while, you will be undercover as an agent of the Blood Ravens." Thane finished. He gave the boy a moment to ask questions.

"What are the Blood Ravens?" Thane smiled.

"We are a chapter of the Emperors great Adeptus Astartes. The Blood Ravens pride themselves on our knowledge. One of our most used mantras is 'Knowledge is power, Guard it well'. We do not know our origins but we search in hopes of one day discovering them." Thane looked at the boy. His eyes were wide and he was hanging on every word that Thane uttered. That was good. The boy was interested in knowledge. He might make a good Blood Raven on day. They continued to walk down the road as Thane told Naruto everything he could think of about the Blood Raven's and Space Marines. Their talk was soon halted as a few men stood in their way.

"Hey boys, look what we got here." The man in front said. He was the obvious leader of the group. He was holding a katana in what was supposed to me a menacing pose. The other men, while intimidated by Thane's size, still began to surround them.

"Now as I see it, You can give us your stuff and leave with your life, or you can die right here and then I'll still take your stuff." The leader said. The men around them laughed.

"If you do not leave immediately, I am going to kill you." Thane said unslinging the trunk from his shoulders. The men laughed even harder at this.

"What the hell are you gonna do you great lug?" Unfortunately for the bandits, Thane didn't feel like answering with words. Swinging his trunk around at an inhuman speed he demolished the man's head. Pieces of gore showered the ground in front of him. Quickly moving to the next bandit, he uppercutted the man, caving in his jaw and completely snapping his neck. A quick elbow, to the next bandit exploded the right side of his face. The man went down screaming, and Thane stomped his head, completely cratering it into the ground. Only ten seconds had passed since Thane had started moving. The area around them was quiet as Naruto stood shaking.

"What the hell? You killed them!?!" He said. If he hadn't puked earlier, he was sure that he would of here.

"These men stood in our way. They threatened us. I promised them no harm if they left, but they still proceeded to try and rob us. You will learn that this kind of behavior cannot be tolerated. Let us continue." Thane began to walk away, stepping around the dead bandits. Naruto after a moment followed.

* * *

So what did you think? I tried to make it a bit longer but it actually fell a bit shorter. I stopped it here because it was the best place to do so. You won't hear from Gabriel for quite a while due to the fact that I want to concentrate on Naruto's training. I also don't bash characters. They are not represented completely out of character like some stories do. I haven't decided on what team pairings are going to be. Naruto will also be decently smart in this story. He will not be a blubbering idiot who wears orange and knows only two Jutsus. Please Review. I need input if I'm going to write this story well.


	4. Chapter IV

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Superbowl party was pretty sick. Ate too much and stayed up too late. Good job Saints! I plan to continue to improve my writing skills while making this story so while the style won't change, the quality might. On to the story!!!

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon when Thane and Naruto made it to the front gate. Thane had stopped about an hour earlier to stash the trunk so he could pick it up later. After all, he didn't think the gate guards would react to well to a 7 foot tall man with a 14 foot tall metal trunk which was covered in blood. The reached the gate just as a guard with a cloth around his nose began to approach them.

"Halt. State your business in Konoha."

"I am returning this child. I found him lost about a day's travel from the village. If I could get the chance, I would also like to speak to your Hokage," Thane finished. This was the story that he and Naruto had practiced on the way back towards the village. Naruto had run away from some villagers and ended up lost. Thane, who was a Ronin, found him and decided to lead him home. And after Thane returned Naruto, he would speak to the Hokage about settling down for a while in the village. It was simple, but that was ok. Simple left little to question. The guard had just looked behind him to spot Naruto. Upon doing so, his eyes widened.

"Izumo, get down here!"

Izumo dropped down from the gate wall to observe what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw the size of Thane but when they landed on Naruto, he immediately Shunshined away towards the Hokage tower. The guard turned back to Thane.

"Sir, I'm going to need to ask you what happened."

"Well I was traveling in this general direction and I happened upon a small child. He seemed lost, so I asked where he lived. He told me Konoha, so I decided to lead him back home." The story was perfect for this situation. Konoha had thousands of visitors every week. Posing as one wouldn't be hard. The guard seemed to take his story at face value and asked for him to wait for the Hokage. In the mean time, Thane observed Naruto. The boy didn't seem that happy to be back in the village. Actually he seemed afraid. This confused Thane. Why would the boy be afraid of returning to his home? Was someone trying to harm him? Thane couldn't find a valid reason, so he decided to wait and let it play out. Soon he was snapped out of his revere by the arrival of the Hokage and two ANBU. He immediately recognized the ANBU by the description that Naruto had given. White armor, animal masks, ninjato strapped to their backs. The guard whispered into the Hokage's ear while looking towards Thane. The Hokage was not what he expected. An old wizened man, with a slight slouch and enough wrinkles for three people. Though he guessed that he shouldn't guess strength by age. Look at Gabriel. The man was 400 years old and could probably tear Thane apart in seconds.

The Hokage walked forward. "Ah, I see you're the man that brought our Naruto home. I must thank you. Could you wait for a moment?" He asked. Thane nodded and Sarutobi turned around towards the guard.

"Kotetsu, I have sent Izumo to alert the council that we have found Naruto. Since you're down one man, were going to switch shifts early today. Go home and get some rest." The Hokage finished talking to Kotetsu and turned back towards Thane.

"I believe that you wanted to speak to me? Please, follow me to my office. You too Naruto," The Hokage said as he began to turn around. They began to walk towards the gates and Thane got a peak at the village beyond them. It was rather large for such a primitive settlement. The defensive structure would protect from outside attacks, but it was wide enough to give them combat room if the enemy ever breached the wall. Thane guessed that the village had an underground tunnel system, as there didn't seem to be any other exits as far as he could see. Upon entering the market district just beyond the gates, Thane began to attract stares. Of course he had expected this. He had visited many civilian settlements across the Imperium. Even where Space Marines were common, people tended to stare. But Thane wasn't the only reason that the people were staring. He noticed that the local populace was giving rather heated glares to Naruto. Thane began to wonder what the child had done to anger these people so. The boy seemed unfazed by it. Thane also noticed the peaceful atmosphere he was getting from the village. Everyone was leisurely taking their time to accomplish their daily tasks, walking around without a care in the world. Heresy grows from idleness. It made him nauseous. Finally after about ten minutes of walking, they reached the entrance of the tower. The two guards saluted the Hokage and stepped aside to allow them access. They too stared at Thane as he walked by. Walking up a few flights of stairs, they reached an office where Sarutobi pushed the doors open. With a wave of his hand, the ANBU dispersed and Sarutobi sat down at his desk.

Smiling at them both he began to speak, "I would like to thank you…ah."

"Thane."

"Ah yes. Thane. I would like to thank you Thane-san for returning Naruto home safely. We have been searching for him for two days now. I was worried sick." Naruto at least had the decency to look sheepish. Thane still sat with the same stoic expression on his face.

Sarutobi continued, "We must wait here for the head council members. They will most likely want to question you about how you came about the boy. Not to worry. It won't take long. Then I will answer any questions you have. Ah, here they are now." The door opened and a few people stepped inside. They looked about the same age as the Hokage. They spotted Thane and gawked at his size for a moment before turning towards Sarutobi.

"We were unaware that you had company Hokage-sama. Would you like to conclude your business before we have our meeting?" The elder women asked.

"That will not be necessary Koharu. This man, Thane, is the one who recovered Naruto from the wilderness. I thought that you might wish to question him. Just to clear up anything you might want answered," Sarutobi said leaning back in his chair as he lit his pipe. The smoke began to billow around the room, leaving a slight haze in its wake. Koharu and Horuma turned towards Naruto and Thane.

"Thane-san, was it?" Koharu asked. Thane nodded. "I would like to know how you came to find Naruto. We had ANBU members searching the village as well as surrounding settlements in order to find him. The fact that a mere civilian was able to find someone that our village's elite could not is quite strange."

"As I told your guard. I was traveling in this direction and found the boy. He told me where he was from and I led him back. That is all," Thane said, almost challenging Koharu to question him again.

"Why were you traveling towards Konoha? Do you have some business to attend here?" It was Horuma that spoke this time.

"I am a Ronin." Thane said. Immediately Horuma's eyes widened, along with Sarutobi's and Koharu's.

"You're a mercenary?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes. I do random jobs here and there. I have been in the profession for most of my life."

"Then I suppose you have shinobi training?" Koharu asked. Thane shook his head.

"I cannot use chakra. I was born that way. My skills are more practical than most." Thane hoped that the Hokage and council would take that explanation at face value. Thankfully it seemed that they did.

"I was wondering why I could not sense chakra from you," Sarutobi said, taking another puff on his pipe. "I hope this answers your questions, honorable council?" Sarutobi asked. Koharu and Horuma silently looked at each other before looked back at Sarutobi. They nodded and left the room. Once the door was shut, Sarutobi sighed.

"I am sorry about that. I knew that they would question you about Naruto sooner or later, so I decided to be there when they did. I trust their determination to protect the village, but sometimes they take it too far. I hope you're not offended?" Sarutobi asked. Thane shook his head.

"There is no need to apologize Hokage-sama. But I do have something to speak to you about." Sarutobi leaned forward.

"What do you need, Thane-san?"

"I have been traveling for a long time. I am older than I look. I would like to make a residence in your village." Thane said. It would make his job much easier if he could be near the boy. Having to make the commute to the village would be troublesome. And even then, having a valid reason to be in contact with the boy would be very hard to forge. It would be better this way. Sarutobi looked lost in thought for a moment before answering.

"I believe that an arrangement can be worked out. I can have the papers sent to you while you stay at a local hotel. From there we will finalize your residential papers. Do you have enough currency for the fare?" Sarutobi asked. Thane shook his head.

"I am not very wealthy right now. Is there any way I can work it off?"

Sarutobi thought for a moment, "Yes, I believe I do have some work for you. It's settled then," Sarutobi said getting up from his seat. Thane also got up and bowed. It was a Japanese custom, so he believed that it was the right thing to do. Thane walked towards the door and went to leave.

"Goodbye, Thane-niisan," Naruto said. Thane turned his head and nodded at him, before leaving the room. Sarutobi looked at Naruto before sighing. He needed to question Naruto more about the villagers that attacked him. Doing so here would be uncomfortable. He knew his wallet was going to regret his next action.

"Say Naruto, would you like to get some ramen with me? I'll pay." The words were like music to the small child's ears. The boy lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Alright Ojiisan! Let's go!" The boy practically drug him through the office doors. Well, at least he could get away from the damn paperwork for a while.

* * *

Opening the door Thane looked into the room that he would be staying in for the next few days. It had a nice bed with a portable fridge and a small bathroom. All in all, it was too fancy for his tastes. Walking over to the bathroom, he entered and shut the door. He then pulled out a Vox communication device. Powering it on, he waited for the signal to connect. It didn't take long.

"This is Captain Gabriel of the Litany of Fury."

"Captain, it's Thane. I have a SITREP for you." Thane said. Gabriel was quiet for a moment before responding.

"What do you have to report?"

Thane immediately began to inform the Captain of everything that had happened since they took the drop pod. Once or twice Gabriel interrupted him, but Thane was able to recall all events relatively quick.

"The culture of the populace is almost a mirror image of ancient Japanese. They are ruled by a Hokage, which is advised by a council. Above the Hokage is the Daimyo who controls the county and funds the village. The only thing that differs is the military. I have already witnessed one of these 'Jutsus' the boy mentioned. The user was able to transport himself a long distance in just a few seconds. As it was used by a gate guard, I'm guessing that it is a quite common technique. Something is not right here. It is obvious that these people either were seeded on this planet thousands of years ago or someone from the outside has influenced the people to an extreme level," Thane finished. Gabriel seemed to contemplate this for a moment before answering.

"I haven't been able to dig anything up yet, but give me time. Something is bothering me though. Our orders came from the Departmento Munitorum. They control all military decisions in the Imperium. The moment I contacted the Inquisition my call was connected directly to Inquisitor Barret. Normally calls go through the reception unit first. It was as if they were waiting for a communication from the system. This would also mean that someone in the Departmento Munitorum was working with Barret to conceal this. I may be looking too far into this but I can't shake the feeling that something big is going on."

Thane's head spun at the accusations made by the Captain. If the conspiracy had reached up that far in the chain of command then maybe the Imperium was aware of this. Maybe they had a reason for keeping it a secret. Thane relayed these concerns to the Captain.

"I thought so too at first, but then when you think about it, it doesn't add up. Why would they hide something like this? The smart thing to would be to post an Imperial fleet around the planet for further protection. There wasn't a ship near that planet for a thousand light years. The orks were within forty kilometers of that village. if the Imperium had something planned for the planet, they wouldn't risk it like that. And why was the Litany contacted? We weren't the closest ship. There was an Ultramarine Cruiser right near the system. No, I believe that somebody high up has something planned for that planet. I need to try and uncover the plot. If there is a 1% chance that this could harm the Imperium…. I would rather die than let it happen," Gabriel said, taking a breath. "While I look into this, I want you to begin training the boy. Because he already knows about the Imperium, he can do things on that planet that we can't. A Space Marine would draw too much attention. Using him as our middle man on the planet will be the best choice. He also wants to be Hokage. Having a military leader on our side would be valuable." Thane agreed with this choice of action. But he did have one question.

"Are we going to make him a Marine?"

"Maybe. He is not old enough now. His body couldn't handle the procedure. I have a feeling that this incident is going to last a long time. We will see what happens in the future." Thane agreed. They cut contact and Thane put the Vox away. He sighed as he left the bathroom and sat down on the couch. If somebody high up was pulling strings than this would be harder than originally thought. Thane would just have to trust the Captain. He seemed to have ways of achieving the impossible.

* * *

The man sat alone in the dark room. He looked calm on the outside but inside he was fuming. Barret was the wrong person to recruit. His hair-trigger reaction to Gabriel had made the man suspicious. Now Gabriel had uncovered much more than the man had originally planned, if the intercepted call that he had just listened to said anything. He had left Commander Thane on the planet to train the Kyuubi child. That was something he had not planned for. But it might work to his advantage. Taking a sip of his wine, the man chuckled a little. He could change his plans a little.

* * *

So what did you think? Sorry about not updating for so long. I'm a Senior in high school and I have to complete my CP project to graduate. I plan to have Naruto trained in one of the Space Marine melee weapons. I was thinking about Daemonhammer, you know the weapon that the Inquisitor gives to Gabriel in Dawn of War. If you have an Idea, just post it. Please to dear god review. I need feedback on the story.


	5. Chapter V

Hey new chapter finally here. I'm finally going to start Naruto's training now. Not much to say. Onto the Chapter!!!

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

* * *

Thane awoke at five the next morning. The sun had still not risen yet and a faint blue light was coming in from outside the window. Sitting up, it took him a moment to figure out where he was. Oh yeah. He was in Konoha. His sensitive hearing could hear the bustle of the maids in the lower levels of the hotel. He decided that after he ate his breakfast, he would retrieve his gear. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom and began his morning ritual. Cleaning himself up only took about twenty minutes. He was taught to be quick and thorough. Upon coming out of the bathroom he spotted a letter on his table. It unnerved him how quiet these shinobi could be. He hadn't heard anything while in the restroom. Picking up the letter, he opened it and began to scan its contents.

"_Thane-_

_I have decided to test you with a rather easy C-rank mission. You will be dealing with a group of nearby bandits that have taken residence outside the nearby settlement of Torvin. It is a small trading post about sixteen miles from our gates. From your performance on this said mission, I will decide your skill and worth to our military while you are paying off your debt. Please report to the Mission hall at 0900 hours. It is located on the third floor of the Hokage tower._

_Sarutobi_

Hmmm. So the old man had decided to test him. He had already known that Sarutobi was having him followed. He could just barely sense the ANBU that were trailing him. It was only due to his advanced biotics that he had been able to hear and smell them. Overall, he thought it could prove to be interesting. He still had time to grab his gear. Some of it might come in handy. The armor might be over the top, but he could justify to having it custom made. Of course, he couldn't use a bolter or plasma rifle; but a nice Chainsword or Powerfist might come in handy. Those weapons seemed like they would fit in with the technology of this planet. Thane smiled. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he walked in full gear.

* * *

Sarutobi sat in the mission hall waiting for Thane. The man was a slight mystery to him. While the man said he was a common mercenary, his body language showed the form of a veteran warrior. He was always observing his surroundings, Sarutobi mused. The man seemed to be on edge almost twenty-four seven. After they had departed, he had some ANBU shadow him. According to their reports, he had no doubt that he was able to detect them. He possessed skills that a normal mercenary wouldn't have. Despite having no chakra, the man put Sarutobi on edge. Everything about him screamed danger. He would have to keep an eye on him. He was cut from his musing by the noise outside the mission hall. Or rather lack thereof. He immediately stood and readied his chakra. The source of the problem walked straight through his door. If Sarutobi had thought the man to seem dangerous before, now he was almost terrified. In front of him stood a red giant. Looking up into the figures face, he was surprised to see Thane. He took a moment to further observe the armor. It was mostly red with some tan on the shoulder plates. A rope wrapped around his neck attached to a cape that flowed behind him almost majestically when he walked. There were seals of text hanging from various points on his armor, looking to be in a different language. On one shoulder pad was a raven, holding a drop of blood. On the other was a large roman numeral three. A large hammer strapped to his back caught Sarutobi's eye. Looking down, he spotted a rather strange looking sword that hung from his right hip. It seemed to have serrated teeth. Sarutobi's vision drifted to the Thane's fist. It seemed to be encased in a glove of metal. He could hear a slight vibration coming from it. Sarutobi stood in awe of the man. He looked like an angel of death. There was silence for a few minutes before Thane spoke.

"Reporting for Duty."

* * *

Thane rushed down through the woods towards the settlement chuckling to himself. He had made quite an impression on the Hokage. Something he hoped to do. It would make the man take him more seriously and it would make his job a slight bit easier. Though he had to be careful now. Any slip could jeopardize the entire mission. Thankfully, Sarutobi had bought his story of custom made armor. It was easy, as Thane was sure that no one else on this planet had armor like his. After everything had calmed down in the mission hall, Sarutobi had given Thane the full report on the bandits and had handed him a map. He was expected to finish the mission in less than three days. Sarutobi had most likely expected that Thane would be moving at a walk. Right now, with biotic enhancement, he was moving at a good sixty miles an hour. The armor also worked in tandem with the biotics. Using shock absorbers and gyro enhancement, an average space marine was able to reach up to 120 miles per hour in a full run, even faster than an Imperial Chimera. This was one of the biggest advantages in fighting the enemies of the God-Emperor. No one would expect a 7-8 foot tall giant in heavy armor to reach speeds of that level. Here on this planet, he would have an even greater advantage against the local shinobi. He had no chakra. Not like a civilian with a miniscule amount, but absolutely no chakra. This would be invaluable against sensor types. Running along, he heard a caravan up ahead. Not wanting to become a spectacle he had avoided the civilians by traveling in the forest. He barely made a sound as he ran through the dark foliage. Quite surprising for the amount of mass he had with the suit combined. He didn't travel in the trees though. He didn't believe that the branches would support him. He guessed that he had about another hour before he reached the bandits. He wanted to end this as quickly as possible. He also wanted to make a good impression on the ANBU that was currently trailing him. It had only taken him a minute or two to notice. Quite longer than he pleased, but these were supposed to be the masters of stealth. Years of tracking Eldar had honed his senses to this sort of thing. He continued to travel for about forty more miles before he stopped in a clearing. Checking the map he noticed that the camp was only just over the ridge. He wanted to take them unawares so he slowly snuck up to the ledge. Lying down, he could see the campfires surrounded by multiple tents. There appeared to be only thirty or so bandits. He snarled. He could smell the distinct smell of sweat, semen, and blood. By the looks of it, they were holding female prisoners. He could hear their cries on agony from here as the men laughed. These men were a disgrace to mankind. A disgrace to the Emperor. They would pay for this insult. Grabbing his Chainsword, Thane jumped over the ridge and landed below. The sound was absorbed by the armor so no one in the camp took notice. Moving forward at an insane speed, he reached the first bandit in three seconds. Bringing the Chainsword around and pulling the trigger, he cut cleanly through the first bandit. Moving quickly, he cut through five more before anybody was any the wiser. After the seventh man went down, the noise from his sword had alerted just about the entire camp. The men began to draw their swords as they rushed to the source. Unfortunately, upon sighting Thane, most began to flee. Running forward, Thane cut about six more before grabbing his Force Hammer in one hand and swinging it horizontal at the two remaining bandits in front of him. The sheer force of the swing demolished the men as gore showered the area. A few of the women slaves were cowering around the camp. Taking advantage of this, one of the bandits grabbed a girl and decided to use her as a meat shield.

"Okay, drop your weapons and surrender or I swear I will cut this woman to pieces," The bandit said holding a katana at the girl's throat. She began to cry as the blade began to draw blood. Men began to slowly gather around him. Thane snarled. Cowards, hiding behind civilians. Females no less. It only served to increase his rage. He shot forward and grabbed the sword before the man could even think about cutting the girls neck. Squeezing, the blade shattered and Thane pushed the girl down. Grabbing the man's shoulder, he reared back and slammed his power fist into the man's face. He completely destroyed it, covering the bandits behind him in brain matter. They were stunned for a moment before beginning to charge inward to him. He dropped his Chainsword and gripped the Force Hammer in both hands. Swinging in a 360 degree arc, he annihilated every single bandit within a six foot radius of him. A explosion of gore and bits of twisted metal from armor and swords peppered the ground. He was now covered in blood. There were only a few bandits left. They started to run. As he prepared to charge forward, they were stopped by a barrage of shuriken. Dropping down from a nearby tree, a man in a tan looking trench coat began to approach him. He had a Katana was strapped to his back and a blank white mask was positioned over his face. The only thing he could see on the mask was two slits that most likely provided vision. His hair was black and very long, cascading over the man's shoulders. The man wore no shirt underneath the coat and a necklace of animal teeth. Wolf if he had to guess. He was very lithe, so Thane guessed that he capitalized on speed.

"Cowards. They need to understand that they cannot dishonor me by running from battle. This is rather disappointing. You completely demolished my crew." The man spoke in a rather calm matter. Thane was rigid. Waiting for any opening. The man continued to speak, "I guess that I will have to deal with you too. A shame really, all that talent going to waste." He chuckled lightly. Thane had had enough.

"Enough talk. I will end you here." Thane said as he picked up his Chainsword. The man stood still for a moment before drawing his sword silently. Obviously he had gotten the hint that talk time was over. The man suddenly disappeared. Thane was instantly on edge. He opened all his senses to the world around him. Feeling a displacement in the air behind him, Thane ducked a Katana swing. The man was gone in a swirl of leaves before he could retaliate. He jumped and rolled forward as a footstep alerted him to his enemy. The swing caught air as the man attempted to decapitate him. Before the man could disappear again, Thane grabbed his arm and slammed the power fist into the man's stomach. He could hear the air leave his lungs as the man's ribbed shattered. The force of the blow knocked the man into a nearby tree, before he could ready himself, Thane hit him again in the chest sending him through the tree and into the woods behind him. The man began to rise once more albeit slowly. This man was obviously a shinobi. No ordinary bandit could take hits like that. Moving forward Thane picked up his nearby Chainsword and rushed the man. The bandit leader attempted to parry Thane's blows, but the amount of force behind each one was enough to shatter the blade after a few swings. The breaking of his sword through the man off guard as Thane spun around and revved the Chainsword. The blade bit a large gash through the bandit leader. Blood shot from the wound and coated Thane's face. The man jumped back wheezing and began to make handseals. Soon he shouted his technique for Thane to hear.

"Katon: Gokyuu no Jutsu!" following the words a large fireball rushed toward Thane. Not having time to get out of the way, Thane swung his hammer at the large flame ball. The force from the attack exploded the jutsu and scattered the fireball, littering the area with flaming craters. The man was clearly surprised as he stood stock still. The shinobi began to assess the situation. He seemed to suddenly realize that he was outclassed. As he turned to flee, Thane jumped high into the air and spun around throwing his Force Hammer with all his might. Which was a lot of might by the way. The hammer impacted with the Shinobi and an instant later the area was covered in dust from the impact. Upon landing, Thane observed the area. The ground was shattered where the hammer had impacted. A good seven foot deep crater appeared where the shinobi was once standing. As the dust cleared further, he got a good look at the ninja. Or what was left of him. The inertia from the hammer throw had traveled to the man and the force of the impact with the ground and basically done as much damage as three exploding tags. There was just a pile of meat with bits of cloth and white bits of mask. Walking over to the once shinobi, Thane grabbed his hammer. Hefting the 750 pound hammer, Thane began to walk towards the tent where he had seen the girl from earlier flee to. Opening the flap, he spotted many women in various forms of dress. Not many were fully clothed and most were naked. They cowered in a corner as Thane stepped into the tent.

"Are any of you well enough to run?" Thane asked. One girl stepped forward hesitantly. Thane looked at her and she shrunk back. "You need to get to town and alert your mayor that the rest of you are here. Also tell him that his bandit problem has been taken care of." The girl nodded and rushed by him to leave. Thane walked outside and grabbed a blade. Walking back in, he stuck it into the ground. "If anyone tries to harm you again, you will defend yourselves. Am I clear?" Thane said. The steel in his voice seemed to frighten the women, but most nodded anyway. Thane left the tent and began towards the ridge. He couldn't feel the presence of the ANBU anymore. The man must have just left. Grabbing his Chainsword from the ground, Thane began his long trek back towards the village of the leaves. He knew his spectator would report everything that had happened to the Hokage. Now he just had to make up a believable story for the questions sure to come.

* * *

Chapter done! Sorry about the delay. I just had to memorize a long monologue from the Glass Menagerie. Took me all week. I hope you at least enjoyed the fight scene. I need some constructive criticism people. Please review. I also need some ideas for the story so ping them off me. Also if you want to check the status of a chapter, I post daily on my profile.


	6. Chapter VI

Hey what's up? I enjoyed the reviews I got on the last chapter. Thanks for those. I'm planning on having a poll on what weapon Naruto will master. If you care about which way it goes than vote. If not, I have something in mind. Well on to the Chapter!

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

* * *

"You're dismissed Kakashi," Sarutobi said with a wave of his hand. The dog masked ANBU Shunshined out of the room as Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. Kakashi had delivered a rather intriguing report. After the initial shock in the mission hall earlier that day, Sarutobi had Kakashi trail Thane to observe his assignment. The report he had gotten back had shocked him. The Ronin had taken down a low Jounin ninja in less than five minutes. And he wasn't even going all out. Datsuki Rena A.K.A. Bladestorm as the Bingo book called him, was a very reputable kenjutsu master. His skills with a blade were what had made him A-ranked in fire country. That a common mercenary was able to take him out was absurd. Though he no longer thought of Thane as common. The man was obviously hiding something from him. The fact that he had showed up out of nowhere had already made Sarutobi suspicious. Add to the fact that he showed up in the company of Naruto and Sarutobi was absolutely sure that there was something going on. Strange events seemed to follow Naruto. He was sure that this was the beginning of another one. Putting his pipe down he began to ponder his next course of action. In regards to how Thane answered his questions, he might have a use for him. He knew that the man would not be forthcoming with all his information. Sarutobi didn't even think that he would tell him the truth. But there was more to gain than lose here. Thane wasn't connected to Konoha Government or Shinobi Military. He was basically a black hole in political control. Being a freelancer made it so he couldn't be controlled by the Konoha council. They might try to enlist him but Sarutobi wouldn't allow it. He had bigger plans for Thane. The armored giant might be what Sarutobi needed to tip the scales of power in his favor. Now he just had to apply him right.

* * *

Eight hours. The entire mission took eight hours. Than could see the gates of Konoha just over the horizon. He wasn't looking forward to the staring he knew he would get. The entire time he was leaving the village, every single person he passed seemed to be stunned silly. It was actually the reaction that he hoped to get. Thane thought back to what Gabriel had told him aboard the Litany of Fury.

* * *

_Flashback_

Thane and Gabriel exited the Captain's quarters and began to make their way towards the med bay. Thane would leave immediately by drop pod. The Servitors were already scanning the nearby areas around the settlement. They wanted to touch down in an area with no people yet still be as close as possible. Landing hidden near a village with 500,000 people was rather difficult. Gabriel suddenly stopped. Thane kept walking before noticing the absence of the Captain. Turning around he looked questionably at Gabriel. The man looked deep in thought.

"I have an idea. It's risky but it might work." Gabriel said seemingly to no one in general. Thane was silent, waiting for Gabriel to finish contemplating his plan. Soon the old captain looked up at Thane. "We don't know how many Inquisition members are actually involved in this plot, if there even is one. But I can't shake the thought that they might also have agents on the planet. In order for our plan to proceed, I will need to find out how involved our enemies actually are. I want you to make noise on the ground. Don't make it obvious, but just enough to get noticed." Thane was baffled.

"What? Wouldn't that draw unnecessary attention? I thought we were trying to be under the radar?" Thane said. Gabriel began to walk again and Thane followed.

"Normally yes, but we don't know how far their plan has proceeded or how long it has been into effect. We need to capitalize on the time that we have. If word about you gets around fast enough, it might draw our enemies out of hiding. In fact, I want you to cause as much commotion as you can without being too obvious." Gabriel said, stopping outside the door of the med bay. Thane thought about it for a moment. If the inquisition was planning something and they didn't want the Imperium to know, than they couldn't use any legal action to detain Thane for fear of being discovered. If they sent someone to take care of him, than that would confirm Gabriel's suspicions. All in all it was a win, win situation. Unless of course there wasn't something being orchestrated here. Than they were all fucked. Either way, Thane would follow the orders given to him by his captain. For better or worse.

* * *

Upon entering the village and making his way down the main street, the stares were already beginning to happen. Thane knew that it was the armor that made him stand out. He guaranteed that no one else on the planet wore armor like his. If its description got around, then the Inquisition was sure to know that he was here. He would be forcing their hand. If things worked out well, than Thane and Gabriel would be getting some much needed answers. If it didn't than they would just have to burn that bridge when they got to it. It took Thane about five minutes to reach the Hokage tower. Upon approaching the entrance, the guards let him pass. Though they seemed to be on edge. Thankfully he had cleaned the blood off of his armor at a nearby creek before entering. Walking through the gates covered in gore would most likely start problems he didn't need. Walking up the stairs he reached the secretary's desk. She looked up, only to keep looking up until she reached his face. Her eyes were wide as she observed him.

"I'm here to speak to the Hokage." Thane said. She slowly nodded and spoke into the intercom with a shaky voice.

"H-Hokage-Sama. There is s-someone here t-to see you," She stuttered out. After getting the conformation from the Hokage, Thane opened the doors and stepped inside the room. The Hokage was sitting behind his desk, observing Thane as he entered. He guessed that the old man would cut directly to the chase. No need to play coy. As Thane shut the doors, Sarutobi stood. Walking over to a wall, he bit his thumb and brushed a picture of a blond haired man. The blood sat on the picture for a moment before seemingly being absorbed. Thane heard a low hum for a moment and then it disappeared. Sighing, Sarutobi walked over to his chair and sat back down.

"Now that we have some privacy, why don't we start?" He said eying Thane under his hat. Thane began to feel uneasy from the look the man had. That was saying something. It took a lot for Thane's nerves to act up. Thankfully he didn't let it show on the outside. He decided to be forward.

"So how about we cut to the chase and not dance around what the real subject of this conversation is," Thane said. Sarutobi chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"Ah, the brashness of youth."

"I'm 97 years old." Sarutobi choked on his pipe as his eyes grew wide. Observing the space marine, he couldn't sense any deception.

"97? But how. You don't look a day over 25." Thane decided to risk a little.

"I've had genetic modification. I will live over five human lifetimes if I'm lucky." Sarutobi closed his eyes and was silent for a moment.

"I don't envy you. I don't think I could stand to live that long." Sarutobi's words confused Thane. Genetic longevity was one of the most admirable traits of the Adeptus Astartes. It gave them the ability to cast aside the frailty of age and oppose the enemies of the emperor. Deciding to let it go, Thane waited for Sarutobi to get to the point. Sarutobi, seeing that it was time for business, became serious.

"I know you're not some random mercenary. I don't even think you're a traveler. I believe you came here for a reason. I know that you're not going to tell me the truth either. I'm not stupid. But I do want to know your intentions in this village," He said, sending a little KI at Thane. Thane wanted to laugh. If the man was supposed to be intimidating, than he was failing miserably. But he had to give it to the old Hokage. The man cared for his people.

"Do not worry Hokage-Sama. I do not wish ill towards the village or your people," Thane said. It was the truth. This village was nothing more than a temporary residence for Thane. The old man visibly relaxed.

"Good. I have an offer I would like to extend to you if you will."

* * *

Sorry about how short the chapter was. This was in all actuality, the best place to stop. I would have had to keep writing for a long time if I didn't. I hope I'm not making the story too boring. Trying to build up story first before actually getting to the meat of it. Review please.


	7. Notice

Due to a serious case of writers block for this story I am taking a short break. But I'm trying a new idea and making a Chobits fan fic. Sorry.


End file.
